CASUALTY GORY WEEKEND
by covblazebabe
Summary: Nick and Zoe are going away for the weekend to a little cottage Nick's parents use to own before they handed it down to him, for extra company they have chosen to invite Adam and his mystery lover along. Whilst away on their travels they come across a face from the past, but not all is what is seems...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Here's a new casualty fanfic!

Nick and Zoe are going away for the weekend to a little cottage Nick's parents use to own before they handed it down to him, for extra company they have chosen to invite Adam and his mystery lover along.  
Whilst away on their travels they come across a face from the past, but not all is what is seems...

Chapter 1

It was a friday afternoon and Nick was sat relaxing at his desk with a bacon sandwich and a coffee, he had a great weekend planned.  
He was taking Zoe away for some rest and recuperation at his parents hand me down cottage in the woods.

He had planned to ask Adam and his 'secret lover' to come along too, he needed some blokey company on the trip as did Zoe need some girls time - he knew how women loved to gossip.

Nick and Zoe had their suspicions as to who the mysterious lover of Adams was but no concrete evidence - always the missing ingredient.  
Nick swung round in his chair like a child as he took his pager off his belt and proceeded to page his trusty chum and colleague Adam, he smiled as the message was sent.

Finishing his bacon feast he began writing a shopping list, for a good trip around the supermarket was much needed before the off.  
The cottage was in the middle of nowhere, miles away from anywhere, the closest they would get to any sign of non human life would be the animals of the woods.

A few minutes later Adam walked through the door looking tired.  
"Doctor Trueman, take a seat" smiled Nick shoving the remainder of his food into his mouth "You look shagged out"  
Adam looked up and grunted as if he was in some kind of pain.

Nick wiped his fingers on a cloth he had near by and began to speak "Adam me and you have been friends for a long time now, and by the looks of you, you could do with a break so..."  
"I'm not taking any time off!" Interrupted Adam abruptly sitting bolt up right.

"Adam let me finish" said Nick before continuing "me and Zoe are going away for the weekend, to a cottage I have in the woods"  
"So" answered Adam folding his arms, clearly not in one of his best moods.  
"Well me and Zoe were wondering if you and your girlfriend would like to go with us?"

Adam narrowed his eyes and thought about it for a moment before answering "you just want to know who I'm seeing"  
Nick shook his head "Adam we all know your seeing Kirsty its no big secret nor is it a big deal" reassured Nick not being a hundred percent sure if he was right for suspecting Kirsty, but judging by Adams silence, uncomfortable look and red cheeks it would seem this almost odds on gamble had paid off.

"Please Adam it will be a laugh, good food, expensive wine, pagan orgies and all that" chuckled Nick waiting patiently for Adam to answer.  
"Well I suppose we could do with a break" he said crossing his arms still thinking.

"So you will asked Kirsty then?"  
"Yes, ok I'll ask her but I'm not making any promises" said Adam standing up.  
"Great" smiled Nick "my place 7 tonight, be there"

LATER THAT EVENING...  
The clock read 6.45 Zoe and Nick waited anxiously for Adam and Kirsty to show up.  
"You think they will come?" Questioned Zoe placing her arms round Nick.  
"I think they will, Adam could hardly hide his excitement" lied Nick as convincingly as he could "I'll start loading the car" he continued hurrying off with some shopping bags full food and booze.

Zoe let out a chuckle, for once he had trusted her to do the shopping so she had deliberately bought a few off the wall things, she grabbed her handbag and headed to the bathroom where she began topping up her make up.  
She sat and listened as Nick came back and forth for the weekend supplies.

She was soon alerted by a car horn "must be Adam and Kirsty" she muttered hurrying herself along, upon walking outside she was greeted by Adam and a very nervous Kirsty "its great you could make it" she said with a relaxing smile.

"We all ready?" Asked Nick taking Kirsty and Adams bags and placing them in the boot of the car.  
They all nodded and got in the car, getting belted up the atmosphere seemed to calm a little and Nick wasted no time in putting his favourite opera CD on, much to everyone's disapproval "wagons roll" he yelled pulling out onto the road.

They drove for a good three hours laughing and joking, telling each other anecdotes, the time seemed to pass so quickly, soon Nick pulled into a pub car park "you guys are going to love this place" he said excitedly as they all got out and entered the small country pub.

Adam headed straight for the fruit machine in the corner, while the other three grabbed a table "right drinks, what we all having?" Questioned Nick as a waitress approached.

"What can I get you?" She questioned pen and pad at the ready.  
"Red wine" said Zoe with a cheeky smile "large"  
"Vodka and coke, large" smiled Kirsty.  
"I'll just have an orange juice for now" said Nick "driving"  
"And I'll have a pint of lager" came Adams voice from behind the waitress.

The young girl nodded and walked away to fetch their order.

"Any luck on the bandit?" Questioned Nick.  
"Not even a bloody nudge" Adam grunted cuddling up to Kirsty, all four of them were much more relaxed now, they were all full of life and looking forward to a great weekend.

They had a bite to eat and a few more drinks before heading out to the car park to set off again when suddenly Zoe and kirsty were alerted by a strange sound "what's that noise?" Whispered Zoe stopping and pulling Kirsty back as their men walked on.

Kirsty looked around "it sounds like someone crying" she whispered back.  
They continued to scan the car park when suddenly a familiar face came into view.

"Its Ruth!" Called Zoe rushing over with Kirsty not far behind.  
This commotion had alerted Nick and Adam, they glanced at each other with shock ridden faces.  
"Twenty quid says we are taking her with us" said Adam folding his arms and glaring at Nick.  
"Not a cat in hells chance" was the delayed response...

Thanks for reading people! Nice short one to start to set the scene. Hope you liked it!

Follow me on twitter  
covblazebabe


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back people, here is chapter two, please let me know what you think via comment or review if you have the time, hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Nick and Adam stood watching as their girlfriends spoke to a seemingly traumatised Ruth.

"What the hell is she doing here? We're miles away from Holby"  
"Adam why do you always have to state the obvious?" Questioned Nick pushing his hands deep into his pockets.  
"I was only saying!"

The two men carried on bickering for a good few minutes until they saw the three girls coming towards them "Ruth is coming with us" informed Zoe helping her into the car.

Adam shot Nick a look and held out his hand ready to receive his twenty pounds from the little bet they'd had, reluctantly Nick handed it over and climbed back into the car and set off.

"So Ruth, what you doing all the way out here?" Asked Nick "I heard you had a relapse and had to go back to the um, the um.."  
"Mad house!" Chuckled a now more relaxed Ruth "its ok you can say it"  
Nick grunted and looked at her in the rear view mirror, she looked pale, there was a cold distant look in her eyes.

"Me and Jay split up and I couldn't handle it" informed Ruth "but I'm better now, they let me out last month, I don't need someone like Jay, all he did was mess me around"

"but what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Demanded Adam.  
She shot him a look, a look that was evil, a look that had sneaky and sly written all over it "that is my business doctor Trueman" her voice was almost a whisper.

Her response sent a shiver down Adam's spine, it soon shut him up that's for sure.

An hour later they finally arrived, it was beautiful, even though it was dark, the moon light was shining down on the roof and reflecting off the windows, giving everyone a perfect view of the cottage.

"So guys what you think?" Questioned Nick with a proud look on his face.  
There was an array of 'wows' and 'woos' from the passengers in the car.  
"I use to love coming here when I was a kid, me and dad would go fishing in the lake, while mother cooked the sunday lunch, sometimes my friends would be allowed to come and stay during the summer holidays" said Nick, his voice sounding a bit out there "we would sit round a camp fire, sometimes camp out in the woods and..."

"Yeah well spare us your autobiography and let's get in, I'm hungry" said Adam rudely interrupting.  
Nick shot him a look before removing himself from the car.  
They all helped carry belongings and shopping into the cottage, Zoe and Kirsty began filling the kitchen cupboards and fridge with food.

"I'll go and start a camp fire" said Nick popping his head round the door.  
"Nick its almost half twelve" informed Adam with a mouth full of crisps.  
"I know" answered Nick "perfect time for some ghost stories"

Adam shook his head and swallowed the content of his mouth, looking towards the far away door he saw Ruth disappear out of it, possibly after Nick he thought "what the fuck is she up to?"  
"What did you say Adam?" Asked Kirsty snapping him out of his own little world.  
"Oh nothing" he answered planting a kiss on her cheek and heading in the direction of the doorway.

Upon making his way outside he saw Nick had started up a small camp fire and was laying out bottles of beer and wine on a near by table, he could also see Rush sniffing round him, he tried to get a bit closer and listen to what was being said.

Unfortunately he wasn't quiet enough and Ruth spotted him "problem doctor Truman?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.  
Why the fuck did she keep calling him that, they weren't at work, in fact this women hadn't been in work for months she had been in a padded cell, or rather that's the story that was going round the ED.

Many stories filled the ED corridors normally there was some truth in most of them, but in regards to Ruth so much had been said it was hard to tell fact from fiction.

"Here you go mate" said Nick handing him a beer "sit down your making the camp site look untidy" chuckled Nick ushering him to a near by rock.  
"Do you not have any seats?" Asked Adam clearly not happy with his rock.  
"Get in the spirit of things!" Was Nick's over enthusiastic answer.

Zoe and Kirsty soon joined them, they had made some light snacks for everyone, soon the atmosphere was relaxed, Nick had put on some background music, the wine and beer was flowing and polite, intelligent conversation was taking place - at least until Ruth spoiled it.

"Let me tell you a story" she said grabbing everyone's attention.  
She had only piped up because everyone was talking about work, work that she was now a stranger to.  
"Fire away" said Nick taking a swig of beer.

This made Ruth smile "well I know this good one about a group of five people that go into the woods to stay in an old cottage..."

Everyone began laughing "yeah very good" said Zoe still giggling.  
Ruth shot to her feet "I haven't fucking finished! How dare you laugh at me! This is not a joke! This is real! Real I tell you" she wailed.

Nick stood up placing his arm round her to try and calm her down "hey its ok, we thought it was a joke that's all" he said calmly.

"Think we will leave you to it" said Adam finishing his beer and standing up "come on Kirsty let's get to bed" he continued with a cheeky wink.  
Zoe and Nick said their good nights and watched them head back into the house.

They sat for a while talking to Ruth trying to find out why she seemed so on edge, so jumpy, so afraid even.  
They could both see there was something not right here but neither could put their finger on it.

Back inside Adam and Kirsty had just got into bed, they lay there cuddling for a few minutes before Adam made his move, he turned to face Kirsty and began passionately kissing her, moving from her tender lips down to her neck, she began moaning with pleasure.

They had only made love once before, so were both gagging for it right now.  
She could feel Adam's stiff cock pressed hard against her leg, he was breathing hard, moaning, licking, kissing, touching her everywhere.  
His hand moved to between her legs while his mouth worked on her now erect nipples, he went from one to the other as he flicked her clit.

She was moaning and breathing fast which turned him on even more "I want you now" he whispered slowing his hand down.  
"Don't stop!" She groaned pleading with him, he kissed down her body till his head was between her legs, he made her come once before crawling up on top of her and sliding his stiff throbbing erection deep into her needing pussy.

They made love for almost an hour, he kept taking it out and banging it back in hard and deep, Kirsty was in heaven, she had lost count how many times he had made her come.

They both let out an almighty moan as they both came together, Adam rolled off and fell straight to sleep while Kirsty lay awake a while thinking...

The next morning Nick awoke everyone by running round the house doing his impression of cockerel.

"Bloody cock end" muttered Adam as he was getting dressed, Kirsty smiled and put her arms round him, she felt so in love with him right now, she wasn't sure if it was because she truly loved him or if it was just the fact he was a dynamite in bed.

Soon everyone was sat round the breakfast table, everyone apart from Ruth who was nowhere to be seen and Nick who was bouncing round the kitchen getting ingredients together for breakfast.  
"Didn't know you could cook Nick?" Said Kirsty sounding a little surprised.  
He didn't answer he just flashed her one of his winning smiles.

"Ahhhh". Came a scream from outside.  
They all rushed out to be confronted by Ruth who was stood over an animal of some sort, as the 4 friends walked closer to where she stood they could just about make out the animal in question was a fox, a baby fox at that.

They stood round it looking down at its lifeless body, the throat had been cut and its windpipes were showing, its tail was half hanging off and upon closer inspection Nick was sure he could see parts of its stomach cavity poking out through its oddly grown fur.

"What the fuck is this!" Snapped Zoe her voice shaking as she held tightly onto Nick.  
Ruth looked up, her eyes deep as shark infested oceans "its a mutilated fox, what you think it is?" She scowled...

_**Thanks for reading guys!**_  
_**Sent from my BlackBerry® wireless device**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back people! Here is chapter 3!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

They all stood there hooked on the sight before them "why don't you lot go back inside, I'll deal with this" suggested Nick feeling a little unnerved.

Kirsty was holding onto Adam for dear life "come on" he said pushing her inside, as Zoe and Ruth followed closely behind.  
"I don't like this" sobbed Kirsty wiping her eyes "I want to go home"  
Adam shot her a look "it was only a dead fox, there must be loads of wildlife round here" he said trying to sound reassuring.  
"Adam I'm scared" she bellowed breaking down in tears.

Ruth stood with her arms crossed looking on as Adam tried to calm his girlfriend down, Zoe stayed silent, she didn't know what to think of what she had just seen.

"What's wrong with you all" laughed Ruth "I find it quite interesting, wonder what got to that fox"  
"Ruth, shut up" snapped Adam taking out his mobile and waving it in the air "can anyone get a signal" he questioned looking annoyed.

Zoe and Kirsty took out their phones and also began waving them round.

"Right that's all sorted" came Nick's voice from the next room.  
"Nick!" Called Adam "our mobiles don't work"  
Nick popped his head round the door "oh yeah um well the mobiles don't work out here, I forgot to mention that"

"You fucking what?" Challenged Zoe an element of fear in her voice.  
"You mean you neglected to tell us that none of us would be able to get a signal out here! What if we need to call for help at some point!"  
"There's a house phone" chuckled Nick trying to lighten the mood.

Zoe shook her head and walked out.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Muttered Ruth sarcastically, Nick shot her a look, this woman was really beginning to make him feel uncomfortable, he didn't answer her little comment.

"How about I make us all that breakfast" he said walking over to the food he had laid out before hand.  
"I'm not hungry" snapped Kirsty "I think maybe we should go home"  
Nick stopped what he was doing "it was only a fox, it probably got into a scrap with another fox, these woods are littered with them" he stated "don't worry about it"

An awkward silence fell upon them.  
Yes it was only a fox, but how did it sustain those horrific injuries?  
What kind of animal could have attacked it?  
In Kirsty's mind it certainly wasn't a fellow fox!

"NICk!" Shouted Zoe from the sitting room "in here now"  
Nick grunted and followed her instruction.  
He walked in on her holding the house phone before her "this phone is dead" she wailed waving it in his face.  
He shook his head "what? It can't be, I checked it when we first got here"  
Upon taking the phone and holding the receiver to his ear he realised Zoe was right, there no dialling tone.

He sat down and began hitting the keys on the phone keypad.  
"What are you doing Nick?" snapped Zoe losing her patients.  
"Its what they do in the films to make a phone work" was his un amusing response.

"Nick! Zoe" called Adam rushing in hand in hand with Kirsty "think you two better come and have a look at this"

He led them silently to the bedroom he and Kirsty has shared the night before and pointed to the window.  
Nick made his way over to take a look.  
Looking out he let out a sigh "what the fuck"

What he saw was a line of dead rabbits hanging from the branch of a tree, blood poured from their necks and dripped into a puddle on the ground.  
"What the fucking hell is going on here!" Shrieked Zoe fear in her voice.  
"I don't know!" snapped Nick running his hand through his hair.  
"What you mean you don't know! Its your fucking house" butted in Adam folding his arms "if this is some kind of sick joke its not funny!" He continued started to pack his clothes up.

"Adam calm down" pleaded Nick placing a hand on his friends shoulder.  
"Calm down? First the fox, then the phone now them rabbits!"  
"I'm sure its nothing to worry about" reassured Nick trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Where's Ruth?" Questioned Zoe.  
They all went silent and began exchanging glances.  
"Its that mad bitch that's behind all this, its got to be" said Kirsty sitting down on the bed.  
"Don't be silly" chuckled Nick "why on earth would she have anything to do with it"  
"Because she's a fruit cake!" Said Adam "Zoe this is your fault for bringing her along

Zoe shot him a look of disbelief "hey this isn't my fault! It was Kirsty's idea to bring her not mine" she accused.  
"Was it fuck" spat Kirsty bolting to her feet.  
"Girls please" butted in Nick jumping between them "let's just go and find her, she's probably gone for a walk"

"A walk off the edge of a cliff with some luck"  
"Adam please" said Nick beginning to wonder why he asked Adam and Kirsty along in the first place.

The four of them made their way into the woods, armed with nothing but water and a few sandwiches.

They searched for hours eventually finding her, knees tucked tightly into her chest, rocking back and forth.

"Ruth!" Shouted Nick rushing over to her side with the others close behind "what on earth are you doing out here?"

"Eeyore" she muttered.  
"What?" Questioned Nick confused.  
"Eeyore" she whispered.  
Nick helped her up "Zoe, Kirsty take Ruth back to the house please" his voice was shaken and pleading.  
If he hadn't looked a pale blue colour the girls would have most likely told him to shove off.

Adam walked over, hands in pockets "so Eeyore eh" he repeated sarcastically.  
Nick took a breath and shook his head "Adam, I know your going to say she's mad but.."  
"Mad? She makes the mad hatter look sane" he chuckled making Nick's eyes lock with his.

"No Adam, she's not mad, she must have seen..."  
"Seen what?"  
"The sad donkey" answered Nick leaning against a near by tree before continuing...

"Ghosts, or whatever they are, don't always take the form of headless horsemen or sobbing ladies in long, floaty dresses"

Adam took a step back and gave him a strange look, he was now thinking Nick was the mad one, but he was intrigued so there for allowed him to continue without interruption.

"Iv stayed in this cottage a number of times over the years, when I was a kid was the first time I saw it"

"Saw what?" Questioned Adam.  
"The sad donkey, dad always called it that, its a white donkey, old Eeyore appears on the anniversary of its masters death, caused by highwaymen, perhaps in search of its long dead owner" explained Nick, his voice becoming eerie and dry.

"I'm not in the mood for ghost stories" snapped Adam "a fucking ghost donkey indeed, your off your fucking rocker mate, you will be telling me this is called the hundred acre wood next, Winnie the shit and Piglet will pop out soon"

Nick shugged his shoulder and looked around the surrounding area, it was of course filled with trees, hundreds of them, the sky had become dark and clear.

"So your telling me that old sad donkey AKA Eeyore told fruit loop Rush his name? Off your trolley! I'm going back to the cottage" called Adam walking off, he got about half way back when he heard a strange sound...

"Hee-haw ... Hee-haw"...

_**Cheers for reading people, please let me know what you think so far! **_  
_**Twitter**_  
_** covblazebabe**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back people! here is chapter 4! hope you enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 4**

Adam stopped and began looking in every direction.  
Nothing.  
"Nick" he called "if that's you making stupid noises pack it in"  
No answer was to be heard, Adam tucked his hands deep into his pockets and carried on walking back to the cottage, he eyes fixed on the pathway ahead.

Elsewhere Nick was still propped up against the tree in deep thought, this place brought back so many memories for him, he smiled to himself as he replayed them in his head.  
"Better get back" he muttered following Adams tracks back to the cottage.

Upon walking in he was confronted by Zoe, Kirsty, Adam and Ruth's unnerving stares.  
"Look guys I know things haven't been great so far, I should have warned you about the phones and all the wildlife round here, I'm sorry, can we please just make tonight a good night?" He questioned sounding sincere.

His friends exchanged glances and waited for him to continue.  
"Come on we've got tonight..."  
"Who needs tomorrow" butted in Adam with a chuckle.  
Nick smiled at his friends little joke "that's the spirit, let's have a good time, we've got all night and all day tomorrow, plenty of booze to be drank and good food" he exclaimed.

They all nodded and raised a smile, Zoe walked over to Nick and planted a loving kiss on his lips "let's get that camp fire going" she whispered leading him out of the cottage.

"Mr Jordan" she said with a smile "you really look sexy in jeans, and that belt, very nice"  
Nick shot her a cheeky smile and wrapped his arms round her.  
They began kissing, their tongues fort each other as Zoe moved her hand down to unzip him, and remove his leather belt.  
"Zo not here we can't" whispered Nick between kisses.  
"Oh yes we can" replied Zoe pushing him against a tree and undoing his shirt with one hand and removing her skirt and knickers with the other.

"I want you Jordan" she moaned urging him to pick her up - he did so - she wasted no time in wrapping her legs round him and getting him into position.  
"We've got to be quick Zoe" he moaned between deep breaths.  
She licked her hand and started wanking his stiff and ready cock before sliding it into her already wet and throbbing pussy.

He moved round so she was up against the tree, he thrust in and out fast and hard, they kissed passionately as he drilled her faster and faster.  
"Nick I'm ready" she groaned as the most amazing orgasm shot through her quivering body.  
He pulled out and put her down, pushing her to her knees and wanking himself, his cock was right in front of her face, she knelt there with her mouth open, teasing him, after a few seconds he shot his creamy load over the tree they had just blessed.

"Ohh give me more Nick" she moaned with a smile.  
"Later" he whispered helping her to her feet.  
They cleaned themselves up and got dressed just in time to be joined by the others.

"What's that smell?" Questioned Adam looking round.  
"Never mind what that smell is" muttered Nick preparing the sausages for the camp fire.  
Adam walked over and whispered in his ear "I know what you've been up to, I only pray you have washed your hands"

Nick laughed and watched him walk off, Adam seemed to be able to smell a rat at a thousand paces, nothing got past that man, he chuckled to himself and shot Zoe one of his winning smiles.  
"Right, how about some stories while the sausages cook" he said sitting down, placing the sausage filled pan over the camp fire.  
"Iv got one" piped up Ruth.  
"Let's hear it" answered a very jolly Nick.

Ruth smiled and began "In the early days of medicine, doctors had to make close studies of dead bodies, to learn their trade"

"Here we go" interrupted Adam opening a beer.  
Ruth shot him a look before continuing  
"Of course as you can imagine, this was sometimes a problem, seeing as refrigeration didn't exist, Corpses didn't stay fresh for long so a lot were needed, Some doctors would sometimes pay people to dig up bodies secretly from new graves"

"Well spare us the history lesson"  
"Adam shut up" spat Zoe clearly hooked on the story.

Ruth promptly continued "Burke and Hare were infamous grave robbers who eventually turned to murder to supply an eminent doctors needs, They murdered a beautiful young girl and sold her body for dissection, The doctor so admired his dead purchase, that he pickled her body in a vat of whisky, to preserve her"

This made a shiver run down everyone's spine "pretty cool eh" exclaimed Ruth adding an evil laugh, which freaked everyone out even more.  
"Um yes very good Ruth" said Nick turning the sausages.

"Iv got one" said Kirsty nervously.  
"Enlighten us" smiled Nick pouring some red wine for himself and Zoe.  
Kirsty took a deep breath and began.  
"At Clacton-on-sea, holiday makers sometimes got a fright when they took to the dance floor at Butlin's, in the old ballroom at this popular holiday resort, the ghost of a soldier would appear"

Everyone smiled and waited for her to take a sip of her drink and continue "apparently he was killed in a fight there"

"Maybe he came back for the last waltz?" Laughed Adam.  
Everyone joined in the laughter.  
"Dinner is served" chuckled Nick standing up and passing round the plastic plates and serving everyone some sausage and cold beans.  
"You could have warmed these up" complained Zoe.  
"We are living like campers" said Nick nudging her and then kissing her cheek.

"My turn" said Adam with a mouth full of sausage and beans.  
They all smiled and waited for him to start.

"I call this story lost without a trace" he began.  
"In 1975, a couple were driving to New York, it was snowing heavily. The husband decided to stop the car and get out to scrape the windscreen. His wife stepped round the back of the car, cloth in hand to clear the rear. That was the last anyone ever saw of her, she just simply vanished into thin air"

"Strange" muttered Nick finishing his food.  
"There's a lot of stories like that" stated Adam with a spooky smile spread across his face "true ones" his smile got bigger and the atmosphere now felt haunted "iv got another one" he continued lowering his voice, the camp fire flickered and flashed as he began.

"In 1966 the scottish daily express reported the case of a 19 year old man who had simply vanished. It was new years eve and the man and two of his friends were walking down a road in Glasgow, making their way to a party"

He paused to add some effect to his story and shot everyone in turn a smile, his head down but his eyes raised.

"The man, who had been walking between his two friends, just disappeared, never to be seen by his friends again..."

"Fucking hell" stuttered Nick "is that really true?"  
"One hundred percent true old boy" confirmed Adam with a grin.

They all laughed and began making their way back to the cottage, a howling noise stopped them.  
"Its coming from in there" said Zoe pointed to shed just beside the house, they walked over and Nick promptly opened the door.

The smell of decomposing bodies hit them like a hurricane "what the fuck is this!" Shouted Nick.

Five corpses hung before...

_**Thanks for reading people! Please comment or review.**_  
_**Twitter; covblazebabe**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again people, here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy, if you have a chance please let me know what you think via comment, review or on twitter!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The five of them jumped back, Kirsty turned away and began throwing up.  
"What the fucking hell is this Jordan!" Screamed Zoe.  
"I don't know! Jesus christ I don't know" he answered his eyes fixed on the swinging corpses.

They all stood in complete silence for what seemed like a life time, before Ruth broke the silence with her infectious laughter, Zoe turned to face her "this is not funny" she snapped hands on hips.  
"Its sort of funny" crackled Ruth.

"Let's get out of here" said Adam pulling Kirsty towards the cottage "let's get the rest of our stuff packed and get home" he continued.

Nick, Zoe and Ruth followed them, entering the cottage they all began gathering their things.  
"I'm really sorry about this Zoe" said Nick cuddling her "I don't know what's going on here, I really don't"

After packing they all headed out to the car, Nick put the key in the ignition and began turning it.

Nothing.

He tried again, still nothing.  
"Oh for god sake" snapped Adam getting out and opening the bonnet to investigate the problem.  
Within seconds he slammed the bonnet down "we're not going anywhere" he shouted to the others.  
They all got out "what do you mean?" Questioned Nick.

"The distributor wires someone fucked with the distributor wires! That cars not going to start" said Adam, a slight hint of professionalism in his voice.  
"Right let's start walking" suggested Zoe.  
"No way, we're in the middle of nowhere, its 7 miles to the nearest pub or shop and its going to be dark very soon!" Said Nick running his hand through his hair.

"Well this is great" spat Adam firing Ruth an evil look "you've got something to do with this haven't you?" He accused.  
She didn't answer, she just took a step back, a step closer to Nick.  
"You've cut the phone line, you've messed with the car and as for the dead bodies that seem to be piling up..."

"Adam, leave it" said Nick interrupting "none of us could have done any of this without the others seeing, there's clearly someone else out here with us"

They all took a few deep breaths "right we are going" spat Adam taking Kirsty by the hand and leading her off into the woods.  
"Guys NO!" Cried Nick, but it was to late, they had clearly made their minds up.  
"I'm going for a lay down" said Ruth shuffling off leaving Zoe and Nick alone.

They exchanged glances and followed Ruth back into the cottage.  
Sitting down at the kitchen table neither one of them knew what to say to the other, they heard a noise coming from Ruth's room.

"You think she's ok?" Asked Zoe.  
"She's fine, she probably walked into the bed or something" his answer was quick and something about the tone in his voice made Zoe feel uneasy.

Elsewhere Adam and Kirsty were speed walking through the woods.  
"Adam slow down I'm getting tired"  
"Quicker we walk the quicker we get the hell out of this death trap" he replied a little breathless.

Before long they decided to stop and have a rest.  
They sat huddled together against a tree.  
"What a fucking weekend" started Adam rubbing his head.  
"Shush" whispered Kirsty placing her finger over his lips "listen, can you hear that noise?" She questioned looking round.

"Probably just the birds" he said with a smile pulling her in for a kiss.  
"No Adam listen" she snapped impatiently.  
They both sat for a moment, Kirsty was right there was a strange sound coming from somewhere "sounds like footsteps" Adam whispered standing up.

He walked round to the other side of the tree when suddenly "ohhh, ahhh fuck" he screamed, looking down to his horror he saw a knife had been plunged into his abdomen.

There was laughter as the knife was violently ripped out.  
"ADAM!" Screamed Kirsty fear in her voice.  
She watched him fall to the ground clutching his wound, as they both looked up they were confronted by someone dressed as Jimmy Saville "now then, now then, now then" the figure chuckled tilting their head to one side to admire the pain and suffering they had just inflicted on their victim.

"Who the fuck are you" screamed Kirsty cradling Adam.  
The mysterious figure began backing away before making a sharp turn and rushing off through the woods.

"Adam talk to me" cried Kirsty trying her best to stop the bleeding.  
"Ohhh" he groaned as pain surged through his body.  
Kirsty managed to help him to his feet, he was losing blood fast "iv got to get you to Nick, he can help you" she said with tears burning her eyes and steaming down her face.

After what seemed like forever they arrived back at the cottage, she dragged him in and began screaming for help.  
Nick and Zoe rushed over "what the hell happened?" Asked Nick laying Adam down the floor.  
"Someone stabbed him, they were dressed in fancy dress, a Jimmy Saville costume" she informed her voice trembling along with her body.

Zoe and Nick gave her an unsure look "Jimmy Saville? That's a joke right?" Asked Nick whist attending to Adams gaping wound.  
"I'm fucking serious you really think I'd make this up" screamed Kirsty frustrated.

Just then Ruth appeared "iv finished with the knife Nick" she said flashing Kirsty a spooky smile "I better give it a good clean"

She walked towards Kirsty who now had a million and one things pounding in her brain.  
As she past her she leaned in and whispered "that blood gets everywhere you know"...

_**Thanks for reading people! Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Twitter;**_  
_** covblazebabe**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome back my friends! Here is chapter 6, so glad your all enjoying the story so far!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Kirsty jumped back in horror "w..w..what?" She stuttered.  
Rush glared at her through narrowed eyes and clenched teeth for a few moments before bursting into laughter.  
"I was only messing about" she said placing the knife in the sink "I saw Adam was hurt and I presumed he had been stabbed"

Nick shot her a look and shook his head before turning his attention back to Adams injury.  
"You guys are all so boring" She continued now placing a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter.

"RUTH! Look" screamed Kirsty pointing, her hand trembling "Adams been stabbed, someone stabbed him and then you come out with that! How did you know? What were you doing with a knife? Where have you been? It was you dressed up wasn't it" Kirsty was now hysterical, she dropped to her knees and held Adams hand.

"And what's this 20 questions? Mastermind? 100%? I think I'll pass" answered Ruth in a cocky tone  
"Ruth I think you better go for another lie down" suggested Zoe walking over to assist Nick and to try and calm Kirsty down.

"Help me get him to bed" said Nick rising to his feet, "have got some medical supplies, drips, pills etc in the car, he's lost a lot of blood and vital fluids"

Zoe and Kirsty managed to get him safely to bed while Nick went to grab his bits and bobs from the car, when he returned he was sure that all eyes seemed to be on him.

"What's up girls?" He questioned hooking Adam up to drips and administering various injections.  
For a moment there was silence and then Zoe spoke "Nick this might be an odd question but, what the hell are you doing with all that stuff in the car?"

He didn't seem baffled by the question, he just gave them a warm smile and carried on what he was doing without answering.

"Your like a mobile pharmacy" stuttered Adam wincing in pain.  
Nick let out a half hearted chuckle and told him to rest, not that the poor man had any choice, he had lost a lot of blood and was now very weak, the room seemed to be spinning, his heart raced, he began drifting in and out of consciousness.

They left him be and went to sit in the living area.  
"We've got to get him to a hospital soon" informed Nick, I don't think the weapon has perpetrated any of his vital organs but he has lost a good amount of blood"

They sat in silence for a while twirling their thumbs.  
"Think I need some air" came Ruth's voice from behind them.  
Nick flashed her a cheeky smile as he watched her walk outside.  
"Think me and Zoe need the same" he smiled pulling her up and leading her out the cottage, leaving Kirsty alone.

She sat thinking, her brain was working overtime, what was going on here? In the back of her mind she knew Ruth had something to do with all of this, without thinking she bolted to her feet and burst into the room where Ruth would sleep.

She wasted no time in going through draws, wardrobes, suit cases, she was raiding the room when a mask fell into her hands - a Jimmy Saville mask, she gasp "I don't believe it" she muttered examining the mask, tears welling in her eyes, fear filling her body.

She didn't want to believe what her head was telling her, it was Ruth all along, she wasn't wrong!

"What are you doing?" Said Ruth casually entering the room.  
Kirsty stood up and held the mask out "Ruth? You tried to kill Adam" she stated taking a few steps forward.  
Ruth let out an evil cackle "yes and now I'm going to try and kill you" she answered producing a blade from behind her back.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart" she questioned walking towards Kirsty with a smile only a cold blooded killer could pass off.

"Its illegal, it looks a lot harder than it does on tele and it takes longer" Adams voice filled the room, much to Kirsty's relief, Ruth was caught between a wounded Adam and a terrified Kirsty.

Ruth laughed "you think I'm afraid of you two?" She said with a chuckle "there's no winners here, everybody loses" she continued.

"Ohhh" screamed Adam as his vision faded to black, he hit the floor like a tone of bricks.  
The last thing he heard was Kirsty's screams.

**3 hours late**r ...

He awoke, a bright light before him "what happened?" he managed to utter as Nick came into view "sorry about that Doctor Trueman" said Nick towering over him, he looked to his left and saw Kirsty and Zoe, gagged and tied, turning his head back to Nick he stuttered "what the fucks going on?"

Nick only smiled, a sly, cunning smile as Ruth appeared beside him and placed her arm around his shoulder, the two of them began laughing.  
Adam tried to move, but he was strapped to the bed, there was no way he could escape, his head throbbed, he felt like he had been smacked round the head with a frying pan, he was soon to realise he had been... "what the fuck is this, Some medieval torture chamber!" He yelled struggling.

"Oh just your friendly neighborhood surgeons gala" answered Nick grabbing a scalpel...

_**Woooo that one took some thought! Thank you reading people! **_  
_**Twitter;**_  
_** covblazebabe**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again people! Here is chapter 7!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Adam struggled and screamed for help, but he knew it was no good, he couldn't get of this.

Nick grinned and put the scalpel down, turning away from his captures he started messing around with something out of their view, Ruth paced back and forth for a few minutes before un gagging Zoe and Kirsty, who wasted no time in joining Adam in his cries for help.

"Please let us go Nick" cried Zoe, tears steaming down her cheeks "I love you"  
Nick only flashed her a sly but cheeky smile "relax my lady" he muttered.

Very soon he spun round, syringe in hand "right who's first?" He asked in an almost professional tone.  
"What the fuck is in that?" Answered Adam still struggling to break free.  
Nick smiled and walked over "just something to help you all sleep"

"We don't need sleep!" Screamed Kirsty also struggling.  
Ruth and Nick stood and laughed before proceeding to snog each others faces off, the syringe dropped to the floor as their hands moved up and down each others bodies.

"At least wait till after the fucking watershed" spat Adam in a tone of disgust.

Nick shot him a look, a sly grin upon his face, he blew him a kiss, and continued playing tonsil tennis with Ruth, after a short time he moved towards a desk in the corner of the room and picked up three full syringes, handing Ruth one and keeping hold of the other two he walked over to Adam injecting him violently in the side of the neck with one, and then doing the same with Kirsty.

Ruth copied his method and did the same with Zoe...

_**Three hours later...**_

Nick stood before them all waiting for them to wake.

"What's going on" stuttered Zoe awakening from a deep sleep.  
Nick smiled, he was stood with one arm round Ruth, his partner in crime, the other hand placed sternly on his hip, as he watched Adam and Kirsty join Zoe in the land of the living he began to feel excited.

"This little gizmo is going to tune into your individual thought patterns and transfer all the brain waves from your two heads" he began pointing at Zoe and Kirsty.  
"Into subject A's head" his pointing finger moved to Adam who was sat struggling to free himself.  
"Your out of your fucking mind" yelled Adam.

"Mmm you lot will be just that in a minute" Nick answered with a smile.  
"You know they laughed at Einstein when he split the atom"

Ruth chuckled at this and walked over to a big red leaver which was attached to the machine "ready when you are" she cackled.  
Nick grinned and rubbed his hands together "hold onto your hats and don't panic, prepare yourselves for the trip of a lifetime, hit it Ruthy!"

Rush smiled and let out an evil laugh as she promptly pulled the leaver on the strange contraption her and Nick had invented...

Sounds of cogs being turned, car engines starting up and springs clanging filled the air.

Adam, Kirsty and Zoe's screams and yells were heard faintly under the noise.

BANG... The machine stopped suddenly, smoke filled the room and the leaver came off in Ruth's hand.  
"What! What did I do!?" She wailed beginning to hit the machine.

"Hmm can't trust modern technology these days" muttered Nick walking over and talking the leaver from Ruth's hands.  
"I don't understand, what went wrong" she bellowed in Nick's ear.  
"Must be a fault with the electrics" he answered folding his arms giving her an accusing stare.

"Its nothing to do with me! Are you blaming me? Are you?" her words came fast and furious.  
"Well when you cut the phone cords did you make sure it was just the phones?"  
"Are you calling me stupid?" She said giving him a shove.

He grunted and turned away just in time to see Zoe, Kirsty and Adam hot foot it out of the doorway.  
"Follow those prisoners!" Instructed Nick rushing after them.

"Don't think so Jordan" called Adam from a few steps in front.  
"Stop there!"  
"Fuck you" replied Adam stopping and making a sharp turn planting a good hard right hander on Nick's cheek, knocking him backwards, he stumbled and fell hard through a near by glass door.

Adam then followed Kirsty and Zoe, deep into the woods, they hid in a hut assuming and hoping they would be safe here...

_**Thanks for reading people! Hope you liked it, and thank you all so much for your kind comments and reviews! I really appreciate it! Always make me smile!**_

_**Twitter; covblazebabe**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Welcome back people, sorry its taken a while to update but as you probably know iv been working on something else, anyway hope you enjoy chapter 8.**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

The three of them sat huddled together in silence for a while, sweating, breathing hard, shaking.  
The hut had a small window, it was dark, damp and cold inside.  
"We've got to get out of this place" winced Adam clearly in tremendous pain.

"What makes you so sure there is a way out?" Asked Zoe.  
"Yeah this place could be full of traps" cried Kirsty.  
Adam took a deep breath and put his arms around them both, he then kissed them both on the cheek before answering "we have to believe there is - its all we've got"

The girls knew he was right and nodded at him as he ventured quietly and carefully over to the huts open window.  
A sudden wind sent paper, rubble and leaves blowing across the ground.

He turned to look at the girls, the girls he felt he had to protect, he felt it was his duty, if he was honest with himself it was now the only thing keeping him going, he always liked to play the hero.  
Zoe and Kirsty sat rocking themselves back and forth, hugging their knees.

Adam turned his head back to glare out the window, the events of this weekend raced through his mind, he went over it again and again, he couldn't get his head round it, it seemed like a dream.

"Right, we have to think of some kind of plan" stated Adam "on the one hand we could carry on further into the woods and risk coming to a dead end, for all we know this place could be surrounded by fences"

"Electric ones knowing them two" added Kirsty.  
Adam nodded "so the remaining option is to try and get back to the cottage"  
"What the fucking hell for!" Screamed Zoe fear in her voice.

"Nick and Ruth are probably out in the woods looking for us, they won't be out searching for long so we better get a move on now" said Adam struggling to his feet, he was now in agony, but at least he wasn't bleeding, nor did he appear to feel that bad apart from the pain.

The girls also stood "what's the point of going back to the house?" Question Kirsty clearly tired out.  
"We might be able to find some parts to get that car started, think about it, it was either Nick or Ruth who messed with it in the first placed, if its un-fixable how are they suppose to get back home?"

Zoe and Kirsty exchanged glances "you sure your not in on this" chuckled Zoe following him outside with Kirsty close behind.

They hurried across the dusty ground to a near by pathway which they knew would lead them back to the cottage, of course it wasn't the safe route but they all knew that it was unlikely Ruth and Nick would stick to the pathways, they would assume Adam and co were hiding as far away from the paths as possible.

The woods were deserted apart from the three of them, there were know birds whistling, no gangs of flies, there didn't even seem to be any ants going about their business on the ground they walked on.

Suddenly there was a noise and a voice followed by approaching footsteps, but the footsteps to their surprise weren't coming from behind them they were coming from in front of them.

They all dived quickly and quietly behind a handy stack of firewood.  
A few seconds later they were passed by Ruth and Nick arguing as they went, they could see Nick held a scalpel and Ruth a leather bag. Possibly containing all kinds of surgical instruments.

They waited patently for them to get out of sight then ran as fast as they could back to the cottage.  
Upon entering they began searching the place, searching high and low, on top of things and under things, it was like a police raid, the place was a mess by the time they had finished.

Zoe fell to her knees in tears "its no use" she sobbed.  
"Oh come on keep the faith" said Adam sitting next to her and placing a comforting arm round her shoulder "something will come up, it always does" he continued, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince at this stage.

Just then he caught Zoe's eyes burning into his, a strange feeling came over him, the atmosphere in the room seem to change, to calm, a cool breeze blew in from a near by open window, he slowly tilted his head and began to move towards Zoe, she of course followed his lead.

"Um guys!" Interrupted Kirsty "are these of any use?"  
Adam and Zoe just had enough time to jump back from each other.  
Adam shot to his feet and walked over to his girlfriend "oh yes bingo look at these Zoe! I can fix the car with these" he exclaimed rushing outside to get to work.

Zoe went to follow but was stopped by Kirsty "don't think I didn't fucking see what you were and Adam were about to do" she said.  
"What um"  
"Just stay the fuck away from him" warned Kirsty leaving Zoe to process her threat.

By the time they had both come outside Adam had managed to get the car started, he was stood beside it with the doors open "let's go girls" he called tossing Kirsty the keys "bloody idiots left the keys in the ignition" he laughed.

They all got in Kirsty at the wheel, she swerved the car round and began to drive "I don't remember coming in this way" stuttered Zoe.  
"Me neither" agreed Adam "let's just keep going there has to be a way out"

They drove for a good half an hour before coming to a dead end "fucking hell" shouted Adam getting out of the car and smashing his hand on the bonnet, Zoe followed, it was beginning to get dark, the two of them took a few steps forward only to realise it was a god send they stopped when they did, they were faced with a 100 feet drop, they were on a cliff edge.

"I don't believe this" muttered Adam shaking his head.  
Zoe began to cry, they hugged as Kirsty sat at the wheel jealousy surging through her, she only looked away for a second when she heard the screams, as she looked back she saw Nick collaring Adam and Ruth collaring Zoe.

Nick held the razor sharp scalpel to Adams throat "you really thought you could escape?" Questioned Nick gripping him tightly.  
Adam could now feel the warm sweat pouring off his boss, his breath smelt of whisky, his sweat soaked clothes were now soaking him.

Ruth had dragged Zoe away and had began tying her to a near by tree.  
Nick winked at Kirsty who still sat paralysed with fear behind the wheel of the car, he then whispered to Adam "its a long way down that you know" as he swung him round to take a look at the 100 foot drop down to the water, to nowhere, to the end of their lives or at least his.

"Nick this is crazy" stuttered Adam fear and pain pumping round his body.  
"Crazy, insane, mad what's the difference?" Answered Nick between strange bouts of laughter, this gave Adam the perfect opportunity to elbow Nick hard in the stomach.

"Ohhh" Nick groaned releasing his grip and dropping to the ground, Adam tried to burst into a run but tripped heavily casing him to fall hard onto his hands and knees.

Suddenly the revving of a car could be heard, Ruth yelled "Nick! Get out the way!"  
Adam was slowly pulling himself across the ground towards Ruth and Zoe, he flopped over onto his back as he could no longer take the pain shooting through his knees.

Nick was now on his feet, as he looked down his white shirt was stained with blood, the scalpel he once held could be seen sticking out of the right side of his chest.

The engine revved and the car shot forward towards Nick who promptly but casually stepped out of the way.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Adam managing to find the energy to get to his feet.  
But it was to late, all he and his colleagues could do was watch the car tumble and crash down to the water below, over and over, breaking apart as it fell until it exploded in an angry flash of red and orange.

Nobody could possibly survive that it was clear Kirsty Was dead...

**_Thanks for reading people, please leave a review or comment if you can! Thanks for support!_**  
**_Twitter; _**  
**_Covblazebabe_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Thanks for coming back! Here is chapter 9 the final chapter for this story! I hope you have enjoyed reading so far! Please comment or review if you can.**

**Chapter 9 FINAL**

There was a cold eerie feeling in the air, it was almost as if time had stopped and the world was stood completely still.  
Nick, Zoe and Adam were all trying to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

Eventually Nick spoke "about time that girl took a nose dive" it was as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"This has gone to far Jordan!" Yelled Zoe tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Shut it bitch" snapped Ruth issuing her with a fine slap on the chops, before skipping in Nick's direction cheerfully "this is turning out better than I could have ever imagined" she giggled like a silly school girl and began jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Nick shot her a winning smile and began nursing his chest wound.  
"Its not serous is it?" Questioned his partner in crime.  
He smiled and answered "no Ruthy darling, nothing serious, a very minor trauma"

The two of them stood for a few moments exchanging glances with one and other before being interrupted by Adam's cries of pain, neither could work out if it was cries of agony or the harsh reality that his new girlfriend Kirsty had almost certainly been killed only minutes before.

"Oh stop wailing like a banshee!" Snapped Nick placing a trauma pad over his gaping wound, he turned to face Ruth "let's get these two back to the cottage, we need to decided what to do with them" he ordered.

Zoe and Adam put up no fight, they were both drained, confused, they felt so alone, afraid, adrenaline pumped through their vain's, confusion littered their minds, this really wasn't what was expected from a weekend away.

"Keep moving" spat Nick nudging Adam in the back sharply.  
"I'm fucking moving" was the delayed and tired response, he felt like he'd just done ten rounds with Mike Tyson, he was sweating, bruised, his eyes were blood shot and he was beginning to find it hard to stay focused on the long winding pathway ahead.

Pain surged through his body with every step, he knew his body was almost giving up, blood trickled from his abdominal wound, he limped with his hand pressed hard against it to try and limit the bleeding.

They finally made it back to the cottage where Adam and Zoe were discarded into a side room, by this time it was pitch black, shadows dance in every corner, they two of them huddled together for warmth and comfort.

"I can't believe this is happening to me" sobbed Zoe.  
"Its ok Zo, we will get out of this, I don't know how but we will" said Adam with the last ounce of reassurance he had in him.  
They held each other tightly, right now they were facing a future that was so unsure, so unreal, the end of this nightmare seemed light years away.

"Adam" Zoe spoke his name softly, he turned his head to face her, to answer, but before he could say a word Zoe's lips were locked on his, there kisses turned to touching, Zoe straddled him and began to undo his jeans, neither of them knew what they were doing or why they were doing it.

Soon his hard cock was deep inside her, simultaneous moans echoed round the room "Zoe, why" groaned Adam a mix of pleasure and pain filling his body.  
"Don't speak" instructed Zoe between panting breaths...

"What the gypsy james is going on here!" Came a voice from the now brightly lit doorway.  
Zoe briskly turned her head to face the figure, it was Nick "what do you think is going on! We are having a fuck!" She yelled before climbing off and bursting into fits of laughter.

"Zoe how could you!" Snapped Nick surprise in his voice.  
"How could I? How could I?" Screamed Zoe bolting to her feet and stomping in Nick's direction "you brought us all here so you and your fucking hell whore could... Could... "  
"Shut up Zoe" growled Nick grabbing her wrists and squeezing tightly.

She made a brief and almost pathetic attempt to struggle free but it was no use.  
"Zoe, I'm sorry" said Nick, he almost sounded like he was about to cry "it wasn't meant to be like this, it was meant to all be a big practical joke, nobody was suppose to get hurt"

"And now Kirsty is dead and look at the state of Adam" screamed Zoe her blood now boiling, rage filling her, her heart rate soared "you've always been a nutter and now you've finally flipped your lid" she wailed pulling away from him and backing off towards Adam, who had just managed to put his manhood back in its rightful place.

Nick suddenly had a different look upon his face, his stare was cold, his eyes deep, his voice came out in a lowered tone "you should learn to keep your mouth shut Zoe, don't answer back, I was trying to apologise"  
"If you want sympathy for your sick twisted imagination its in the dictionary between slime and syphilis" she snapped back.

Seconds later Ruth appeared beside him with a wide ripe smile spread across her face "you open your mouth again and your next period will be coming out of your mouth" she yelled shooting Zoe a look, she soon dragged Nick out the room and Zoe and Adam were alone again.

They dropped off to sleep for a number of hours, when they woke they could hear the distant yells of arguing voices.  
"Nick and Ruth must be arguing" whispered Adam.  
Zoe nodded in agreement.  
"Now is our chance to get away from here" Adam continued forcing himself to his feet, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and began to explain to Zoe what they must do...

He explained to Zoe they must try and grab either Nick or Ruth's attention so the door will become open, then Adam would give them his best right hook leaving the floor clear for them to escape, of course Zoe couldn't see this working, the doors, windows and other associated exits would be locked, but still she didn't burst his bubble by picking holes in his plan.

They began calling Nick and Ruth's names and very soon footsteps could be heard approaching the locked room they were imprisoned in.

Nick appeared in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Zoe who was stood only Centimetres in front of him.  
Suddenly an almighty yelp could be heard as Adam swung at him with all his energy.

Nick fell to the floor out cold, Zoe and Adam wasted no time in sneaking towards the front door which luckily had been left unlocked, as they pulled the handle both were filled with a glimmer of hope that they might acually be able to get away.

They ventured outside to be confronted by a very annoyed Ruth, she held a gun in her hand, an evil smile played across her face.

"Running away again?" She questioned un-phased by their efforts.  
She took a walkietalkie from her pocket and began talking into it seemingly to alert Nick.  
"Your wasting your time" muttered Adam "Nick still hasn't mastered the use of a mobile phone, he thinks its a gameboy that calls people, you've got no chance with one of them things"

Ruth snorted and pointed the gun in his direction, there was no answer from Nick, the three of them stood there in silence exchanging glances.  
"You two have really messed things up" began Ruth "especially you" she snapped waving the gun at Adam.

"Oi, what are you two doing out here?" came Nick's slurred voice from behind them, his ear was bleeding heavily, he was stumbling towards them, sweat pouring off him.  
"Nick" shreaked Zoe turning to face him concern in her voice.

"How fucking hard did you hit him!" She yelled at Adam.  
"How can you be bothered about him!" Was his responce.  
Nick dropped to the ground clutching his head, soon he began fitting, blood rushed from his ears and nose.

"Oh no I killed the bastard" stuttered Adam his hands now placed firmly over his mouth.  
"He's bleeding out" cried Zoe hurrying over to him.

BANG

The gun had been fired and the bullet had hit Zoe square in the head, she was dead, she lay lifeless on the ground in a pool of blood, by this time Nick had stopped fitting his open eyes were fixed on the sky above, he wasn't breathing, he to was dead.

Ruth slowly walked over to Nick's body, she shot Adam a look of confusion before turning the gun on her self, blowing her brains out.

Leaving Adam the only survivor of this cottage of horrors and this gory weekend...

**Thanks for reading people, hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Twitter;**  
** covblazebabe**


End file.
